One Beautiful Couple (SnowBarry)
by tedd4
Summary: SnowBarry - Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow After The End Of First Season , As Barry Saved City From Portal The Following Consequence Lead to the Love Story Of Barry and Caitlin. It Goes on Path Of How Their Relationship Goes Well and It May be a Little Long Fan-fiction Hope You Guys Like It P.S:Some Places May Contains Mature Audience Part. I don't own Rights for any Characters
1. Happy Times are Back

Defeating Thawne , Barry Opened a Big Portal which Could Possibly Blew up the Whole city

Barry Decided to Stop This With the Help of Firestorm During the Process of Saving the City Ronnie Sacrificed his life

City Saved but Hearts Broken For The Team Flash

After 6 Months ….

Barry alone in the Star lab as he doesn't want anyone to hurt anymore under his responsibility. Meanwhile , Iris Started Working as a Editor. Cisco moved on with his brother. Caitlin Started Working in her Mother's Place Even though She liked much about working there.

Barry busy going through his files and Joe Enters the Room

"Barr , You Got a Minute"

"yeah sure Joe , What's up"

"What's you searching for"

Barry Shakes his head and said , "Well Thawne Died , Dad's still in Jail , Its Hard for me to see him in Prison even after we all know that he doesn't done anything"

"I Know Your Father is a Good Man But We Can't Do Anything Without Proof and You Know It Too"

Barry Just Nodded his Head

Joe Stood up From his Chair and Walked Towards the Door and Said "Barr!"

"Yes Joe?"

"Go and See Team Flash , Everyone Moved on Except You! I want Good Things For You and You Know It"

I Know It , Barry Said

"Go and Meet Them"

Barry Went on to See Iris at Jitters

Barry Tapped Iris On her Shoulders from Behind

"Barry!!" , Iris Exclaimed and Hugged him

"How are You Barry , It's been almost 6 Months Since I Last saw You"

"Am Good just Want to Keep Up with You Guys all"

A Moment of Silence Happened Between Them

"So Barry…?"

"What"

"Do you Seeing Anyone?"

"No , Not Really Iris , And am Not in the Mood For any of those Now"

"Why?"

"You Know Things With Thawne , Ronnie and Eddie"

"Yeah It Was Hard but you can't live in your past forever Barr , You have To Move On"

"Yeah I'll Try ,

So What About You Do You Seeing Anyone"

Iris Blushed , "Well Yeah am Kind of Seeing Someone and we are taking things Slow"

"Wow , that's Great BTW who's that"

"His Name Is David and he's a Professor"

Barry Smiled and Said, am happy for you Iris

"Thanks Barry , But you Have to Move on Too"

Someone Sound shouting came from Behind Of Barry saying "Hey Hey Look who's here Barry Allen"

Barry Turned To see Who it is and its Cisco

"Cisco , Its Great To see you Man"

"you too friend"

"Well I Better go I got works to do and you guys have a Brief Talk" , Iris Said and Continued With , "Barry , Go and See Caitlin" and Left

"What's Bro , Its Been almost been a Long Time Since I've Seen You , How You've Been" , Cisco Asked

"Am Good Cisco , How's It Going For You"

"Well With Lisa , Things Going Good For Now?"

"Lisa you mean Lisa S…?

"Yes , Lisa , Lisa Smart"

"Really , How Smart React To It"

"Technically He Doesn't Know About it Yet"

Barry Laughed and Said , Just Hope He Doesn't Find about it

(Barry and Cisco Talked for Some time and Cisco Insisted To Leave as he had a Date Night with Lisa)

Barry Left The Glitters Around the evening and Went on to See Caitlin

Caitlin Working on Her Lab , around No one Her

Barry Knocked The Door and Asked , "May I come In"

Caitlin Turned Around and Seen Barry and she ran to the Door and Hugged him

"Barry its Finally Good To See You"

"You Too Caity"

They sat on the Chairs and Have a Little Chit Chat about Sometime

"Have You Been Alright , Caitlin?"

"Well Sometimes I Thought about Ronnie but am Cool am Alright"

Barry Smiled and Caitlin Went on to ask, "What about you Barr? , do u seeing someone"

"No…."

"Why? Iris moved on she has a New Boyfriend now"

"yeah I know and I don't have any feelings for now am just focused on My head to get my dad out of the Prison"

"Ohh ohh , I Forget to Give You Something I got a Pen-Drive to You from an Anonymous Source But I didn't seen what's in it"

"It Might Be of No Use"

"Just Let's See What's in it"

Caitlin Plays a Video File Which is The Only thing present in the Pen-Drive and it's a confession of Eobard Thawne About Killing Her Mother Nora , Barry Started to Jump up and Down as it may be a Useful Resource to Get His Dad Back from the Prison

Barry Hugged Caitlin as a Feel of Joy and Kissed her in Cheeks

The Next Day , Barry's Father Henry Was released as the Video is Enough to Prove Him Innocent

Barry Called all of them to Celebrate in S.T.A.R Labs and they were Celebrating as Barry is So Happy. Caitlin came and sit near Barry and asked , " Do You Miss her Barr"

"Not Really….." , Barry Said Seeing Iris and Continued That , "She's Happy I Want Her To Be Happy"

"Well If You are Happy am Okay With that" , Caitlin Said

"Barry , Can I Talk To You alone for a Moment" , Henry Asked

"I'll leave you Guys alone" , Caitlin Said and Left

"Am Leaving For Keystone City , Barry"

"But…Dad…"

"I was in Prison For a Long Time I wanna Explore the World Now"

"I Understand"

Barry and Henry Hugged and Barry Left In Tears and Henry Cheered him Up

"Well I Got To Say This Son , You and Caitlin Will Make a Good Couple"

"We are Just Friends"

"Trust me This isn't"

Barry Looked at Caitlin and Looked Back at Henry and Smiled


	2. Bond from Earth-2

Days After Team Flash Reunited , a new threat comes to Central City

Alarm Sounds Goes all Over The S.T.A.R labs

"What's it" , Barry Rushed to Cortex

"Attack near the CCPD" , Cisco Shouted

"On it" , Barry Rushed to the Scene

Barry Gone to the Place Where Attack Happened and Shouted "No Way"

"Barry What's Happening There" , Cisco Shouted

"I can't believe what am Seeing Its Ray Bivolo"

What there's no way that could Happen he's in the Prison of Star City Under that Oliver's Custody

Ray Attacks Many People Barry Try To Confront Him He Attacked Barry Too and Escaped

"No Barry , Wake Up" , Caitlin Shouted

Barry didn't wake up and gone out on the Roadside , Cisco called Joe to Pick Him Up Joe Went to the Scene Fast and Picked Barry and Rushed To the S.T.A.R labs

Caitlin Started to Treat As soon as Possible and started to Check whether Barry is Infected or not. Meantime Cisco Called Felicity To Check Whether Ray Was in Star City or Not and She Conforms it that The Meta Who Attacked Barry isn't the Real Ray

Caitlin Sat Beside Barry Hoping that He Would Wake Up Fast. Meanwhile Cisco on the Other hand trying to find a possible solution who would be that Guy which is clearly not Roy.

Barry Tries to Wake Up After Some Hours

"Slowly Barry" , Caitlin Said

"Caitlin? What happened?" , Barry asked

"You are Hurt!! We are Still trying to find who's that Meta"

"What , Can't you Guys See Him Its Definitely Ray"

"No , It's Not , I asked Felicity and she double Checked it it isn't clearly him" , Cisco Said

"How , How's that Even Possible"

"We Don't Know Yet , Barr , You Just Takes Rest" , Joe Said Entering into the Room along with Iris

"Iris , What are you doing Here" , Barry Asked

"You are Hurt Barry , Can't I even come to see you" , Iris said

Beep Sounds From Cortex Started Again , Cisco and Joe Rushed to the Cortex. What the Heck , Cisco Shouted.

What happened Cisco , Joe Asked

Something is Happening Just Beneath Our Floor , A Powerful Source Like a Vibe , I don't know What It is , Cisco Said

Barry , Iris and Caitlin Came into the Cortex to see what it is and suddenly came to realise Someone Coming Towards Them To Cortex. Seconds Later , Harrison Wells Showed Up. Barry's Anger Got Very Up and He Stormed Towards Wells and His Eyes Started To look like Evil Caitlin Ran To Confront Him

"Don't Stop Me" , Barry Screamed and Hit Caitlin Away

Barry's Intentions Wanted to make him Kill Alive as Ray's Meta Infection Starts to work in Barry's Body. Cisco Tried To Stop him with a Injection and Barry Went Out Again. After Some Hours Of Treatment Barry Got Up Again But this time without no effects of the Meta Infection Passed By Roy. But Still in Angry On how still Harrison Wells is Alive

"Barry , Wait , Calm Down" , Joe Said and Continued Let Him Explain

"Hello Mr.Allen , I Know It Isn't a Fine introduction For us , but am not the Guy you thought for My Name is Harrison Wells and am From Earth 2" , He Said

Barry Looks Confused and Looks On to Caitlin and Cisco and Cisco Started to Explain The Theories of Multiverse and Barry Calm Down after some moments

"So You Saying This Roy is From Earth 2" , Barry Asked

"Yes" , Both Cisco and Caitlin Said

Team Flash Came Up With an Idea of How To Stop Him With The Help of Dr.Wells and as soon as Expected Roy Shows Again in Central City. Even though Barry isn't fully fit he and Dr.Wells went on to stop Roy

"Barry….." , Caitlin said

"Yes..Caitlin"

"Be Careful" , She Said In a Mild Tone

With The Help of Dr.Wells They Catched Roy and Send him Back To Earth-2 With the Help of Breach from Wells. Wells Started to Explain the Maim Reason Why He Came Here In the First Place and says that the Breached Opened 6 Months Ago Opened a Portal Between 2 Earths and Someone Is Sending Enemies from Earth 2 to Here , Team Flash Accepts Wells's Stay in S.T.A.R Labs

Iris Called Caitlin Alone To Talk

"Caitlin , You Should Told Him" , Iris Said

"Told Who? What?" , Caitlin Asked

"Barry!!! Say you Like Him"

"what no we are just friends"

"Come on Caitlin I Can Clearly see it in both of your eyes , just say already"

"I can't Iris He Still have may Feelings for You and I didn't want a Relationship Either"

Later That Day After Everyone left the S.T.A.R labs , Barry Sat Alone in the Cortex , Caitlin Came in

"Barry"

"Yea , Caitlin" , Barry Got up and Came near Caitlin

"You Hit Me , Barry , Am Afraid"

"Caitlin You Know I can't control Myself at that time I never Wanted to Hurt u in first place and am Sorry for that Caitlin"

"Am Scared of the Way you Looked at Me"

Barry Confronted Caitlin and Hold Her Hands and said , Caitlin Look at Me. Caitlin looked down Didn't look in his eyes

"Caitlin Look into my Eyes" and continued on to say , I Will Never Hurt You Here After Ever at any moment any time

Caitlin Nodded her head and Smiled

"Come on Cait , Let's Drink Some Coffee"

"Am not Gonna make it" , Caitlin said with a Smile

"I'll Make it , Barry Special"

Barry Smiled , Caitlin Smiled.


	3. The Date Night

After Some days the incidents happened , some mysterious attacks from the Villains of Earth 2 Continued in Central City. Team Flash Stopped Most of it With the Help of Wells.

Meantime Iris had a Fight With David and they are in the Brink of a Break up so she mostly spend her time on the S.T.A.R labs and it constantly makes Caitlin Mad even though she doesn't want any relationship with Barry. Joe's Wife Returned and Told Iris and Joe that she had Cancer and she'll die very soon and wanted to take care of Wally. Both Iris and Joe came to found out the fact of Wally for the first time.

Joe and Barry had a Conversation on a Room in the S.T.A.R labs

"Can you Believe Barry , After all these Years now she's telling that I had another child", Joe said with tears in his Eyes

"Hey Joe , take it as all for good at least now you able to find out that , What If She Decided to Not tell it to Anyone at Anytime" , Barry Said

"But it still hurts me Barry , I always felt that something is missing in my life all these years and its not her , its him , Wally" Joe continued onto say that

"We Decided The Name Wally for the First Child if it's a Boy"

"But Turned Out it was Iris" , Barry said and Smiled

"Can I Join" , Iris Tapped the Doors

"Sure Come on In" , Barry said

"Dad , You Have To Go and See Wally" , Iris Said to Joe

"Soon Iris , I will"

After Some Moments Barry Returned to the Cortex and Dr.Wells is the Only Guy present there and Barry Felt Little Awkward Seeing Him There

"Mr.Allen Didn't see You Coming", He said

"Well Can I ask you something" , Barry Started

"Sure"

"How Can I believe you that you are not Thawne"

"Well I can't run I and I showed an way to go to Earth-2 and You still can't believe me"

"It's Because of What he Did to me , I ever Can't believe h at any time , he killed my mother when I was a Child"

"Am Sorry to Hear that Allen but am Not the Guy You thought for am Definitely…."

Someone Came into Cortex and Interuppted Barry and Dr.Wells

"Dad?" , Strange Voice Came From the behind of Barry

"Jessie , What are you doing here?" , Wells Exclaimed

"I came to see you" , Jessie Said

Cisco Came Running Saying that ,another incoming from earth-2 on Beneath"

"Well am Already Here" , Jesse Said

Cisco , Joe ,Caitlin and Iris came into the Cortex and Jessie Started to explain them who is she and why is she being here

"Go Back Home , This Place Isn't for You Jessie"

"Home? Who's There You Being Here ,I've never seen Mom So What do you mean by Home"

"Okay , Okay Guys Let's Go Grab A Coffee and Let's Talk in Jitters" Joe Said

"Yeah This Isn't a Place For Emotional Drama" , Cisco Said

Everyone Started at Cisco and Cisco Said , "Not the Right Time"

Joe Guided Dr.Wells and Jessie Quick to the Gitters. While Cisco Get Back to His Lab , Iris Getting Back to his Office , Barry and Caitlin Remain Alone in the Cortex.

"What you working on" , Barry Asked

"You Know Normal Stuff , Trying To Track Down Who's the Guy Who's Sending Metas From Earth 2 To here" , Caitlin Said

"Okay……..Well I Wanna Ask You Something" , Barry Said in a Nervy Tone

"What's That Barry" , Caitlin Asked

"Can We Go Grab Coffee Sometime Like Some Alone Time Together"

Caitlin Got Confused Whether Barry Asking in a Friendly Manner or like a Date. But Caitlin Somehow To Respond it If she Says no to it Clearly Barry Would feel bad , but the same time she isn't ready for a Relationship too. But She Want to Go on With the Flow.

"Sure Barry" , Caitlin Said

"Great , I'll Pick You On At Home at 8" , Barry Said And Gone away in a Flash

"Well Guess It Looks Like a Date" , Caitlin said to herself

Meanwhile on the same time after having some long conversation with Dr.Wells , Jesse Decided To Stay on Earth – 1 For Some Time. Well Dr.Wells Head off to S.T.A.R labs and Jesse Went to the Place Where Iris Stayed as She Doesn't Want to Disturb Anyone in The S.T.A.R lab and Iris Stayed Alone. When She Reached There She Saw Someone in The Door Steps.

"Excuse me?" , Jesse Enquired

"Is This Iris West's Home?" , He Asked

"Yeah and I Don't Know Much About her but am here Friend" , Jesse Said

"Well am Wally West , Iris West's Long Lost Brother"

"OK Do You Want To Wait or…." , Jesse asked In a Shy Manner

"I Guess I'll Wait" , He said

Caitlin Home at 7:30 P.M

Caitlin Getting Ready Eagerly Even though She's not sure about this Date. She Analysed Her Whole Wardrobe to find the Perfect Dress for the Date. Finally She Selected one and went on to change. Barry Knocked the Door and Caitlin Opened the Door.

Barry Saw Caitlin Wore an Pencil Type Red Dress Which Flaunts her beautiful body to him. Barry Wore an Checked Shirt with a Denim Jean Which Shows his Classy Look to Caitlin.

"You Look Beautiful" , Barry Said.

"Yeah You Too" , Caitlin Said

"Shall We" , Barry Asked

"Sure"

They Went on to a Nearby Restaurant and Had a Good Dinner and Returned Back to Caitlin's Home. Caitlin Was So Nervous What's Gonna Happen After this and Doesn't Want Anything Which She Dreamt. They Reached Her Door-Step.

"I had a Good time Today" , Barry Said

"Me Too" , Caitlin Said

"I'll meet you Tomorrow Then"

"Yeah Sure"

"Good Night" , Barry Said and Started Walking

"Barry Wait"

Barry Turned Around and Came Near Caitlin and Asked , "What Happened?"

Caitlin Grabs Barry's Hands and Holds it and Came Close To Kim and Slowly Their Sweet Lips Met One Another. This Lasted For Some Seconds. Caitlin Released Her Lips From his. She moved back and released Barry's hands and Said:

"Good Night"


	4. Two Hearts Broken

After that Date Night Things Got Little Weird Between Barry and Caitlin. They Don't know how to react and how to answer to anyone's questions. But they didn't tell anyone about the part they went on a date and they kissed. The Metas from Earth 2 Keeps on Coming But the team finds a Way for it and Jessie Started to Turn up at the Lab Recently For more time now a Days.

Wally Doesn't seem to be interesting and get along with it but sometimes he comes and goes on around. Otherwise things been pretty normal as well. On a Fine day after the lunch, most of the members present in the different parts of the lab.

[4:20, Cisco's Room]

Cisco enters the room where he keeps all his gadgets and stuffs which Cisco doesn't allow anyone much. But he heard a water sounds from his bathroom probably the shower didn't turned off yet he thinks. He went near the Bathroom and suddenly the Shower Sound Stops. He got little confused and feared for a moment there as he thought there will be any meta inside the shower. But Why a Meta gonna need a Shower in S. T. A. R labs. As just he thought the Door Opens

"Stay Right there or Otherwise I'll Shoot You ", Cisco Shouts

As Soon as Cisco Shouts the Towel Drops down from her body. She looks stunned seeing Cisco there and within moments Cisco also realized he saw one of his best friend naked whom he don't want to see at any point it's none other than Iris. Cisco Constantly Looked at her Breasts. Iris Picked the Towel from the Floor and Wrapped around her. Cisco Still in Shock and Still looking at her Breasts.

" Cisco ", Iris Shouted

" Ha... Yeah... What... What are you doing here?? ", Cisco asked in a Confused Tone

" I need a Shower Cisco "

" So... Go get in your Home "

" I can't Jessie Would Be There and I want some Alone Time"

"Why What Happened?? "

Iris Sat on the Bed Nearby and Starts to Say her Problems to Cisco. Since Her Breakup She Feels Lonely and Needs Support and Looks Like the Constant Attacks From Mera no one Ever Recognizes her in the Group and I don't want to cry in front of a Girl from another earth. "

"Ok... "

"Yeah that's why am here ", Iris Stood up from the Bed

" I just need to Change my Clothes and I'll be Gone soon Sorry for the Interruption "

"Okay I'll Wait Outside "

" No that's okay you can just stay here, I'll change it Quickly "

" Okay "

Cisco Turned around and Without looking Iris He Wanted To continue doing his work and he turned around to see what's going on. He Saw the Bare Back of Iris. She Just Removed her Towel and Started to Dress. She Wore a Black Underwear and Cisco turns around and start to see her bare body and his dick already got hard. Her Ass is So Bouncy and so soft, Cisco Knows It Just from Seeing her. She then wore her bra, bottom and while wearing her top she realised that someone seeing her and she turned around suddenly and seen Cisco Checking her out the Whole Time.

"What are You Doing Cisco"

"What... Nothing!!!! "

" Looks like you are checking me out the Whole Time"

"What No, I just Casually Turned around"

Iris Just Smirks and turned around and tries to zip her back but she can't. She called for Cisco's help to zip her. Cisco comes close and Zips her dress up and Iris Realise it's like Something Pinching her in her ass. She slightly moved her head to see what's going on and realised that Cisco's Dick is hitting against her ass.

"You are Hitting me in the Back"

"What do u mean Iris"

"Look Down"

Cisco Looked Down and Realised that His Dick is Hard and he wants to explain things happened between them. But Iris Knows that Cisco Enjoyed What he Saw.

"Shhh... Why are you getting tensed", Iris Said in a Aroused Tone.

" No... I didn't done... "

"Do you like What You Saw"

"...? "

"You know what I mean aren't you?? ", Iris winked at Cisco

"Yes,... I think so...! ", Cisco Said

Iris Puts a Hand on his Dick and starts to Massage it wisely. Cisco started to get so hard now. Iris Whispered in his Ear, Do You Feel You are Cheating Your Girlfriend

" No we Broke Up "

" Then What are You Waiting For ", Iris Winked Again.

Both Iris and Cisco Started Kissing now. Cisco's hands running all over Iris's body which makes her moan. Cisco puts her hand on her Boobs and Started to Press it harder while Kissing.

Both of them started to undress quickly and both of them got naked like a flash. And Cisco grabs her and put her in her bed. Cisco started kissing her gently and teases her Pussy with her dick.

" Come on Cisco Put it in"

"Yaa Baby I Will"

Cisco Puts her Dick inside her Pussy and Slowly goes inside her. Cisco Sucks off Iris's boobs. Cisco Slowly Increased his Speed inside her Pussy and She started to moan loud.

"Yes Yes Just like that "

"Do u want harder "

"Yes Go On Cisco"

"Yaa"

Cisco Puts her fingers in her mouth and Iris licks it hard. They were both in a Very Dense Sex Mood. nothing can stop them now. Cisco goes harder inside her Pussy and she even moan louder this time and she wants to put his dick in her ass.

Cisco turns her around and puts his dick inside her ass. They Went Doggy Style and goes hard and even slaps her ass. She likes it too. They were on the Top of the World. They Both Finished as Cisco Comes inside her and they fall on the Bed.

"Cisco I Love This So Much"

"Me Too Iris"

"Maybe We Should Go On a Date"

"Yeah We Should"

Cisco Kisses Iris in her Lips. And hugged her.

[4:20, Cortex]

Barry and Caitlin are all alone in the Cortex. And They Aren't Talking Yet about that incident and want to skip that part as they don't want the work place to be melo dramatic. Barry wants to finish this nonsense and went ahead to talk to her.

"Cait, I need to talk to you"

"Sure Barry, What's that "

"About that Night"

"Which Night", Still doing her Work

" The Night... The Restaurant... The Kiss"

Caitlin stayed silent and doesn't know what to tell and all she wants to be things between normal between her and her best friend Barry Allen so she go on With, Barry I Think This Isn't the right time to talk about that

"No Caitlin It's the right time, we need to talk about this"

Caitlin thought Barry Would Call him again on an another date and give their relationship a shot. But...

"Go ahead", Caitlin Said

" I don't want things to be Weird Between us"

"Ok"

"And I Need You To Be My Best friend"

"Ok"

"And I Want Iris in My Life"

"Yeah... Okay!! "

"So are we Cool"

"Yep"

"Thanks Cait, For not making this Thing Weird "

Even though Caitlin Said she's okay with the whole things she wants to hug him tightly and want to say him don't leave her no matter what. I need you in my life more than as a friend. But Caitlin felt left and Heartbroken.

Barry runs to find Iris and hears a sound from Cisco's room and he saw Cisco's room without them noticing him and found out that Iris having sex with Cisco. Even after her Break-up she wants Cisco not him. And the way they hugged each other Barry Realises Iris didn't love him back. Barry felt Left and Heartbroken.


End file.
